


caffeine fix

by sheepweeps



Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, McDonald's, Shirabu just wants his coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Shirabu is in desperate need of coffee.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	caffeine fix

**Author's Note:**

> STZ FANWEEK DAY 1: Breakfast

The sound of the cash register and the fake chirps uttered by the employees at 6:00 am in the morning are sending loud throbs to Shirabu’s sleep deprived brain. He was desperate for a quick trip to a food chain restaurant to get some caffeine in his system.

He considers coffee as his friend. Heck, he even holds the said beverage on a higher degree than a “real” breakfast that comprises of nutrients need by his body. But, right now he’d say that his stomach growling was affirming him to at least eat a bit.

Whenever hell week is looming around the corner it can’t be helped to not sleep and find himself in piles of papers specifically his lectures waiting to be read for the nth time.

McDonalds was the closest food chain his still conscious self can take him to and the blinding lights are making him regret entering. A quick dash later and his line was beginning to reduce in customers. His stomach was growling making his patience run thin.

As the last customer in front of him leaves with his food, he saunters close to the smiling employee to order. He looks at her with his sleepy eyes and mentally repeats his order before talking. 

“I would like 2 hotcakes and 1 large coffee.”

After ordering Shirabu planned to sit on the nearest table where he can stare at the ceiling and regret his choice of not sleeping. He can kill 30 minutes of his time by contemplating his life choices before class and settle on the hard seats and loud clicking of pens. 

His train of thought immediately vanished when the woman smiled even larger than before which is obviously a sign of something wrong. She then said with her perfect employee of the day voice with a lilt of repentance.

“I’m sorry sir but we’re out of coffee”

Fuck his life. Why of all things would it be coffee? 

Coffee was a necessity for franchises and is a backbone of society. Without the stench of that sinful black liquid, would life even matter? Maybe Shirabu is being exaggerating but the thought of not having his coffee is making him drowsier and angrier every passing moment.

“Since when?” Shirabu asked with madness surging through him.

“Since that guy in front of you ordered the same thing.” The lady said, her smile not fading.

He looked at the walking figure with the coffee perched on his menacing hand that he so desperately need. With a sigh, he thanked the employee and abandoned his choice of order. 

Shirabu hastily approached the guy now seated in the far corner of the establishment. His distress for the lack of coffee was getting to him and a 20 minute trip to the next nearest food chain was not worth it.

With resound clarity his tired mind has to offer, he sat in front of the raven-haired man possibly the same age as his, with a plop and looked at him.

“Please give me your coffee, I’d even pay you double.” The desperation was oozing out of him and he can’t even judge himself for it.

“Uh…Why?” The stranger asked with confusion.

“It’s the last one left and I’m swallowing my pride just so I can get by the day and drink it.”

The boy across him was scanning his face with a sheepish grin with his food forgotten. He then gave Shirabu the coffee and settled on his seat. His stiff composure relaxed and timidly looked at his food.

“Thank you.” Shirabu said with utter relief and grabbed his wallet in his pocket.

“Oh, it’s okay. You don’t need to pay.” The ever beaming smile of the stranger was too bright for the copper-haired man’s 6 am mind.

“Are you sure?” Shirabu finally said, clarifying the kind action the other is proposing.

“Yes! By the way I’m Goshiki it’s nice to meet you. What’s your name coffee-san?” 

Atleast he wasn’t the one to start the introductions and it seems like Goshiki was the type to talk for the both of them, Shirabu surmised.

“It’s Shirabu” he replied while retreating his wallet back to the safety of his jacket’s pocket.  
“That’s a nice name Shirabu-san! Do you live here?”

Before answering he took a quick gulp and soon felt his body rejoice with the soothing bitter taste of caffeine.

“I don’t live in McDonalds if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Now equipped with his coffee, his sarcasm is now on full force. Not even sparing Goshiki, a stranger he met just 5 minutes ago.

Goshiki was embarrassed like how people would normally react with Shirabu’s responses. But, the small tinge of red was a cute sight along with his childish bowl cut.

“My dorm is near this place.” Shirabu added, to minimize the embarrassing aura Goshiki was exuding.

Before the man beside him can reply, a sound of a thousand dying souls seemingly can be heard. It was not Goshiki’s time to be uneasy but he himself was causing his own embarrassment. His stomach growled with intensity asking for food.

“Uh do you want some?” Goshiki offers his food with another wide smile.

Shirabu with his “I’m swallowing my pride just for the coffee” is making him want to melt on his seat. He doesn’t need to do it another time. His stomach was stubborn but his ego was far more important.

“Come on Shirabu-san, it’s okay! I’m not that hungry.” 

“Says the person who ordered nuggets with rice and a hashbrown.”

Goshiki sheepishly smiled, his left hand on his nape clearly showing his nervous tendencies.

Shirabu was beginning to hate himself even more because of the loud growls his stomach was consecutively releasing.

Well he’ll take it then.

“But, if you say so I’ll take the hash brown.” He gently took the food and thanked Goshiki for his generosity as they continue eating in comfortable silence.

-

They ended up leaving together not wanting to say their goodbyes. 

Shirabu with a spare of 5 more minutes before class was looking at the beautiful blue sky. His mind was preparing for a brutal study session later this evening. He was honestly glad he had the time to relax early in the morning.

“Thanks for the meal Goshiki. I don’t know how to pay you back, so please tell me if you need anything.” He said, breaking the calm silence of the now empty parking lot.

“Uh well, can I…” Goshiki voice was obviously hesitating.

“What is it?” He asked, confused with the redness Goshiki’s face was making.

“Can we eat dinner sometime as payment?” The bowl-cut boy thankfully said with a new found vigor.

“Idiot, at least ask for my number first.” Shirabu softly smiled at him and quickly frowned when he noticed the sudden quirking of his mouth.

“Is that a yes Shirabu-san?” Goshiki looked at him, his smile was unwavering as he waited for confirmation. 

“Yes, Goshiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The title was supposed to be "Please, I'll pay you back Rock Lee" but let me have a proper title for once.
> 
> I forced my brain to cooperate since I'm desperate for the Goshira tag to reach 100 tags (i hope it does).
> 
> twitter: @shirabangs


End file.
